


Workplace Incident

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Duncan is a handler, Gen, Jurassic Park AU, Kim is his partner, fun times ahead, the Hats are raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kim?” he called, knowing she was watching.</p><p>“Yeah, Dunc’?”</p><p>“Close the gate.”</p><p>“WHAT? Are you insane? They’ll tear you to pieces!” Duncan took a deep breath.</p><p>“Kim, trust me. Close the gate.”</p><p>-------</p><p>Duncan is working at the Park and there is an incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Incident

It started out as a completely normal accident. It wasn't the first one they'd had, not by a long shot. (You put three randy raptors in an enclosure and somebody is bound to lose a finger. Or an arm.) But it was the first time Duncan reacted the way he did. He wasn't sure why. The kid should have been a goner, really. He didn't follow protocol, he paid the price. That was how things worked. Hell, he was  _ supposed _ to let the kid go. Playing hero was strictly against the rules. It was just a way for two to die for the folly of one. 

Of course, none of these thoughts occurred to him as he opened the door to the velociraptor enclosure.

“Duncan, what are you doing!” He heard Kim’s cry, but he didn’t bother responding to her. He couldn’t afford the luxury of dividing his attention. 

Duncan leapt over the shaking form of the raptor trio’s would-be victim, prompting a squeak from aforementioned klutz. He was a mousy looking bloke; thin, pasty, face framed with thick glasses. The whole thing gave off more of an IT vibe rather than that of an animal trainer. Duncan didn’t know him very well, but he was almost fairly certain his name related to a river; maybe Brook or something. Duncan could hear shuffling and shaky breaths as the kid scuttled out, leaving the handler alone with the three raptors.

He had to admit, some sick part of him swelled with pride at the sight of the group in front of him. God, they were beautiful. He had seen them before, from the suspended walkway or separated by the restraints but never in their element like this. The gleaming black talons that could tear him to shreds, the lean muscles made for speed and power, the sharp, intelligent eyes that followed his every move. His three raptors: Trottimus, Alsmiffy, and Djh3max.

But, as the names from the nuts back at the lab were boring and awful, he came up with some of his own.

“Okay lads, back it up.” He could see the movement of black scales to the left of him. “Ross, I see you. Back!” he snapped, holding his hand up in a fist. Ross recognized his command, and even took a step back, ducking his head like a scolded toddler. Smith saw this and hissed, snapping his maw at Duncan. The handler rolled his eyes.

“Oh fuck off Smith, you know he deserved it.” Smith hissed again, but with less vigor. It was more of a whine really. Duncan almost laughed. He was fairly certain that if Smith had been human, he’d be saying some rather rude things about Duncan’s mother. But instead, he focused on the raptor directly opposite him. Trott.

Though Ross was impulsive and Smith could be down right violent, it was Trott who he really had to watch. Trott lead the group, with only Duncan above him. He was been the cause of every escape attempt the trio had made. Whereas the others seemed more dangerous, Trott was the smartest. Duncan could see it now, in the way the creature eyed him, twitching at his every movement. “Trott...” Duncan warned, grabbing the dinosaur’s attention. 

“Stay.”

He knew this delicate peace would not last long. The raptors were shifting, already beginning to disregard his commands. “Kim?” he called, knowing she was watching.

“Yeah, Dunc’?”

“Close the gate.”

“WHAT? Are you insane? They’ll tear you to pieces!” Duncan took a deep breath.

“Kim, trust me. Close the gate.” For a moment Duncan thought she wasn’t going to do it. Her hesitancy was palpable, even as the boy shouted “Close the damn gate!” (Though, he was clearly Scottish, so it sounded more like “Cloose th’ daam gyte.”) He sighed in relief when he heard its engine whirring. Duncan began to slowly back up, edging closer and closer to the door. The raptors saw his impending retreat and began to slowly creep up on him.  _ Come on boys, just give me a few more steps,  _ Duncan thought. He risked a glance over his shoulder. The gate had almost shut, but he was close enough.

As quickly as he could, Duncan turned and leapt toward the gate. He heard screeches and caws behind him as the raptors surged forward to attack. He ducked and rolled under the gate, just in time. The metal clanged in protest at the raptors rammed their bodies against it. 

Duncan took the time to brush the dust off his jacket and turned to his audience, grinning. Kim and Creek stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths, and it only made his smile grow bigger. “Well,” he began, plucking a stray leaf from his hair, “that was fun.”  



End file.
